


夜灯

by TLaundryball



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 写于2016
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 7





	夜灯

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016

1.  
“心宁平安我的兄弟，做你要做的事的时候如果顺利，别忘了给我带一撮灯芯回来。”  
“哦，闭门不出了这么久就为了我给你打一趟杂，想必你等得很不容易，我乐意为你效劳。”阿泰尔的白袍拂过刺客公会的地面，只有四根手指的左手划过马利克刚画好的地图，墨水在指尖留下一点儿黑印，他漫不经心地伸手在区馆长的衣服上蹭了蹭，“你的灯芯用得比一般人都快。”  
“大概是黎凡特的土地太广，地势又太多变，我总有数不清的工作要做。”  
刺客导师咧嘴一笑，露出一口白牙。  
“我不会睡在你的房间里的。”  
耶路撒冷区馆长知道他指的是什么，于是他也回敬一个充满了兄弟之情的微笑，并用完整的那只手臂关切地拍了拍阿泰尔的肩。  
“谁想让你睡在我的房间。”

2.  
阿泰尔第三次来到圣城和马利克作对的时候，伴随他完成任务回到公会的除了响遍全城的警钟之外还有染透白袍的血迹。黎凡特的刺客导师从屋顶上狼狈地落回地面，伸出没有受伤的那只手飞快糊掉刚才在房顶上惊飞的一群鸽子在他身上留下的羽毛，接着四顾庭院，在确认了体贴的耶路撒冷宣教长马利克大概不在院子里之后，这才稳住脚步朝室内走去。  
“马利克。”他冲房间喊，然而房间空无一人。阿泰尔猛地回头，马利克正站在庭院一丛高大的绿色植物后面，手中提着水壶，一脸幸灾乐祸看他的好戏。  
“心宁平安，novice. ”  
“知道为什么你在我眼里永远是个新手吗，因为你永远傲慢。”马利克把阿泰尔推到一堆软垫之间，从室内拿出布条给他手臂上的伤口包扎。阿泰尔把刺客的白袍拉下去一半，他赤裸的胸膛因为疼痛而微微起伏着，脸上微微透着血色。  
马利克伸手探了探他的额头。  
“我想阿尔莫林一定难以忍受一位刺客大师因为伤口感染死在耶路撒冷和马斯亚夫之间的荒郊野外，所以我只好勉强牺牲一下我自己了。在我能确定你的伤口一切正常之前，你最好先留在这里。”  
“......”阿泰尔欲言又止，马利克则喜欢在这种口舌之快上找乐子。当宣教长一边对庭院里那堆不知道多久没洗过的垫子发出嘲讽一边安排阿泰尔睡在自己的房间内时，刺客导师眼中的惊讶更是几乎能挤出他的眼球。  
姑且不论过程如何，他们最终还是达成了共识。  
那是阿泰尔第一次留宿在马利克的房间，不是庭园里他所熟悉的那堆软垫，耶路撒冷区馆长把床铺的大半部分让给了伤员，但他仍旧失眠。那同时也是阿泰尔第一次知道马利克不知从何时起养成了睡觉时留一盏夜灯的恶习，他的灯芯烧得比其他人快上几倍，微弱的亮光打破了阿泰尔每个夜晚用来紧紧包裹自己的黑暗，由此他感到不安。  
阿泰尔失眠了一阵子，马利克房间里的那盏夜灯让他心烦意乱，但最终是无法抗衡失血和在城里奔跑一整天所带来的疲倦。他缓缓靠向了什么能挡住他眼前光芒的东西之后沉沉睡去，而在第二天早上他发现自己用来遮光的其实是马利克的后脑勺，整个人都紧紧地贴在对方背后睡了半夜后，刺客大师几乎无法克制住要把袖剑塞进自己喉咙里的冲动。  
马利克动了一下，阿泰尔条件反射地从他背上弹开。  
“今晚我睡垫子。”他觉得血液在结痂的伤口后面蠢蠢欲动，而马利克却在心里暗自可惜。他不明白是什么让阿泰尔昨晚如此不安分，但很少有什么东西能带来和他洒在自己皮肤上的呼吸同等令人舒适的温暖。几乎是转瞬之间他便开始羞于承认自己对这种舒适的离去竟然有些依依不舍。  
“为什么，阿泰尔？”  
“难道你不能睡觉的时候把灯熄灭？我的眼睛快被它晃瞎了。”  
“哦，不行，novice, 这个习惯比我认识你的时间长。”

3.  
“你很久没来过了，阿泰尔，你去了哪里？”  
“塞浦路斯，马利克。我找到了利马索尔的档案馆，在那里，人类的知识就像是陆地尽头的一片汪洋......”  
“这么说，你找到了。”  
阿泰尔摇摇头，“圣殿骑士在我来之前就把真正的手迹从塞浦路斯移了出去，我在那里看到的不过是被遗弃的残迹。”  
疑惑在耶路撒冷分部宣教长的眼中短暂地升起，“那你为什么回来？这里并没有什么能让你分神的东西。”  
阿泰尔没有反驳他，他抿起嘴唇露出一个坦然的微笑，而这让马利克眼中的疑惑更甚。阿泰尔自己也知道自己根本解释不清，但他必须回来。  
那时他已是黎凡特刺客的导师，阿尔莫林不再限制他的行动，他于是在耶路撒冷耽搁了几天。刺客分部阴暗的室内空无一人，只有大导师断断续续的喘息声在庭院里回荡，长满庭院的绿色植物生机勃勃地把阳光切割成一片片以后洒在他们身上的每一道伤口上。阿泰尔被按在墙上顶得断断续续，他在喘息的间隙里一边扭身看向马利克一边咬牙切齿，“操/你/的，马利克，我没想到你也这样，我以为信条从小就教会了我们控制...”  
马利克凑过去，与他接吻，身体的律动更加猛烈，“可你的哲学家也说，‘人不能畏惧思想，无论那想法源自何处’；……”  
阿泰尔感觉血液都涌上了大脑，他恨自己全套装备都被扔在地上，没有袖剑能抵上马利克的喉咙来威胁他别用这种方式谈起他读过的哲学，“哲学没法解释这类事情。”  
“哲学解释世间的万物。”  
那夜阿泰尔仍有半夜失眠，一盏油灯孤独地跃动在床头，他忍无可忍伸手去掐灭那盏该死的灯，没过一会儿马利克居然皱着眉头醒了过来，让他深刻体会到马利克这个习惯的根深蒂固。醒来的人重新引燃灯芯，阿泰尔翻了个身，抵在他的背上以挡住灯光，马利克在微弱的光芒里睁开眼睛，凝视面前的墙壁，阿泰尔的手臂从他背后揽了上来。  
他必须离开这里，正如他必须回来一样，马斯亚夫早已经不是那座他幼年时期必须留下的高塔，他要去他只在书上看到过的世界的其他部分。阿泰尔陡然觉得呼吸一阵不畅，他大概是靠得太紧了，于是刺客导师拉远了自己和马利克的距离，一小团亮光从两人分隔的缝隙间钻进了他的眼睛。

4.  
“为了感谢你不分昼夜地调查黎凡特地形的贡献，我决定把它记在你的账上。”  
马斯亚夫的白鹰从刺客分部的房顶上飞进庭院，把一小袋灯芯轻快地扔在宣教长的书桌上。马利克注意到除了灯芯之外，他的袋子里多了不少远行要用的杂物，他姑且不去猜测这些准备是为了什么，尽管答案其实已经呼之欲出。阿泰尔的目光轻快，闪烁着他未曾见过的光芒，马利克低头思索在阿泰尔还是个少年时他是否展露过这种愉快，答案很显然是没有。他不由得感到一阵失望。  
“马利克，我要到东方去。找到我要的东西之后，我也许会回来。”  
宣教长的嘴唇动了动，空荡荡的袖管随着他的身体轻微摇晃着。  
“留在耶路撒冷吧，至少今夜。”马利克很想要这么说，但他能做的也只是身体力行地把阿泰尔压在墙上结结实实地干了个痛快，以此断掉他在今晚之前离开刺客分部的念想，而他明天仍要远行。  
阿泰尔说不清自己是多少次留在马利克的房间里，只知道这次数大概与他失眠的次数相同。油灯昏暗的火焰在他眼前跳跃，他看得出神，床板忽然颤动了几下，马利克用仅剩的那只手臂撑起身子，凑过去把灯熄灭了。  
风掀动庭院里的草叶，发出簌簌的响声，可是房门紧闭着，没有一丝风吹进来。阿泰尔动了几下，在一片静谧的月光里，马利克看到了他明亮的眼睛。他还是没有睡，在灯光熄灭以后，刺客导师的眼睛看上去是金色的，和鹰的双眼一模一样。  
马利克知道，他对阿泰尔的种种看法，他永远也不会说，正如他永远也不会将自己为他熄灭了耶路撒冷那盏长明的夜灯形容为一种妥协，但他仍然能够为了阿泰尔站起残缺的身体走路。那并不是妥协。他生命的火焰还未燃尽，火焰的温度不可描述而且不可言说；就像尽管他从未离开过黎凡特，但他仍旧知道，世上若要有十分美，九分便在耶路撒冷；世上若要有十分的残酷，九分也在耶路撒冷，还有一分是那刺客白袍腰间的红带子，在栉比的高塔间被风吹得摇晃。  
阿泰尔转过身来用那双金色的眼睛看了看他，接着重新卷起毯子，什么也没说就睡了。这回他的呼吸很是平静，或许纯然的黑暗带给他安全感，就像公会庭园里的那堆软枕，马利克路过时他常常四仰八叉睡得几乎和那堆垫子融为一体，他觉得光是这个他就能嘲笑阿泰尔一百年。  
那他为何还要在如今的这张床上入眠？他明知道他永远也无法习惯。  
那晚马利克也睡在黑暗中，而他并未像往常那样醒来，他意识到在黑暗中睡眠竟然和爱一个人一样，也是一件再正常不过的事。

5.  
耶路撒冷宣教长用粗糙的手指捻着一支灯芯，然后把它扔回袋子里。  
马利克又回到了马斯亚夫，他住在刺客导师的高塔上，年轻的刺客们总是能看到灯光从夜晚高塔上的那扇窗户里透出来。在熄灭夜灯时马利克能看到鹰在环抱着耶路撒冷的巨大高塔上盘旋着向东飞去，他的耳畔仿佛还有鹰的尖啸，于是他仍不熄灯。


End file.
